


Те, кто проходит мимо

by Klodwig



Series: Дозоры [5]
Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые предсказания забываются. Хорошо, если и без них получается все сделать правильно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кто проходит мимо

После привычного хвойного духа родного леса воздух в Ноттингеме казался просто ужасным. Мерзкая смесь запахов гноя, мочи, нечистот и гнили плотно въелись в камни и дерево, и Йохану* пришлось набросить шерстяную накидку на плечи и замотать лицо до самых глаз. У него с раннего детства был острый нюх, и сейчас это только ухудшило ситуацию. 

Главная летняя ярмарка была в самом разгаре — пёстро и не очень одетые люди сновали туда-сюда, толпились у прилавков, громко торговались. Здесь было самое настоящее раздолье для мелких воров — то тут, то там люди лишались кошельков, в то время как юркие мальчишки уже находились в другой стороне рыночного квартала и пересчитывали добычу. 

У Йохана при себе денег не было, а четырех зайцев, что он нес с собой, украсть было не так просто. Его целью было продать их и купить соли. 

От троих он избавился довольно быстро. Тушки забрал полный мужчина в странной тяжелой меховой шапке, а монеты перекочевали к Йохану в сумку на поясе. 

Торг набирал обороты. Йохан купил соль и искал покупателя на четвертого зайца. К сожалению, людей больше интересовала пшеница, чем недешевое мясо, которое только сам Йохан на этом рынке и мог продавать — охота в Шервудском Лесу разрешалась, кроме феодалов, только леснику и его семье, частью которого являлся сам парень и Гарриет, его старшая сестра, из чьего лука и были убиты зверьки.

Где-то громко о чем-то вещал глашатай — из-за шума толпы его было практически невозможно разобрать. Мычали коровы, противно блеяли овцы, а пятнистый козленок, которого тащили за собой на веревке, вполне внятно и протяжно орал «Ма!» вместо положенного «Ме!». 

Йохан натянул накидку выше. Еще бы чем закрыть уши — и было бы просто отлично. 

У него оставалась еще пара монет — как раз достаточно, чтобы купить каких-нибудь сладостей для младших. А если продать последнего зайца, будь он неладен, то и еще на что-то. Мать перед выходом сказала, что остаток он волен потратить так, как ему заблагорассудится. 

Йохану было почти пятнадцать, и он был страшно горд тем, что ему доверили такое ответственное задание. 

— Будешь счастливая! Будешь! 

Замечтавшись, он не заметил, как вышел на окраину рынка, где вокруг чего-то столпились люди. Как оказалось, вокруг старой цыганки, которая обычно делает всяческие бесполезные предсказания на событиях вроде этой ярмарки.   
Йохан с минуту послушал, как она предвещает простушке в сером платье счастливое замужество, и уже собрался уходить, как цыганка громко закричала:

— Ты! Парень с зайцем!

Йохан опешил.

— Э-э-э… простите? 

Гадалка крепко ухватила его за руку и потащила к себе, втаскивая в центр круга. 

— Я вижу твою судьбу!  
— А может, не надо? — Йохан попытался освободиться.  
— Белый лицом, черный сутью! Как лес, только не деревья, нет, не деревья, локоны!** — её голос стал тоньше, с нотками безумия. Люди вокруг с восторгом смотрели на представление. — Бойся женщину с бусами! Если женщина победит — одичаешь, будешь жить зверем до конца своих дней!

Хватка на руке чуть ослабла, и Йохану удалось вырваться. В попытке отвлечь внимание он впихнул цыганке в руки первое, что подвернулось — несчастного зайца, и бросился бежать, продираясь сквозь толпу.

***

Двое богато одетых мужчин вышли из здания, которое окружающие, казалось, совсем не замечали. Один из них, полноватый и рыжий, в руках держал кожаный сверток, второй, чуть ниже, русоволосый и выглядящий крайне вымотанным, был с пустыми руками. 

— Шиндже шутит, — сказал рыжий.  
— Думаешь? Веселые у него шуточки.   
— Я уверен. Мы знакомы не одну сотню лет. К тому же матушка ему доверяет.   
— Ну раз матушка… — Завулон посмотрел вправо, откуда доносился гул летней ярмарки. И если бы только гул… 

Темный поморщился.

— Лет через сто здесь будет небольшой центр мира, — сказал Майкрофт. — Или через двести. Праздники и так далее.   
— Дай дожить.

Мимо них, не обращая внимания на скрытых Сферой Невнимания Иных, прошел парень в темной одежде. Лицо его до глаз было закрыто тканью.

— Вор? — спросил Майкрофт, кивая то ли на мешочек у парня в руках, то ли на его ауру.   
— Нет. Просто такой же непривыкший к городским запахам, как и мы. Но не вор, — Завулон прищурился. — Или же…

Парень запнулся о невесть откуда взявшийся под ногами кошель с деньгами. Двое у дверей затаили дыхание в ожидании его действий.

— Возьмет, — сказал Майкрофт.   
— Не-а.

Парень поднял кожаный мешочек, посмотрел по сторонам, подошел к ближайшему дому и положил кошель у фундамента. После этого он пошел своей дорогой. 

— Не наш. Ни капли не наш, — Майкрофт изогнул губы. 

Они распрощались, и Завулон исчез в жерле портала. Майкрофт проследил, как кошель с деньгами растаял в воздухе.  
Оказывается, такие люди еще бывают. Или не совсем люди. 

— Мы договорились. Ну что, дорогой? Куда дальше? 

Женщина средних лет закрыла дверь и спустилась по ступеням, придерживая живот. Майкрофт подал ей руку. 

— Домой, матушка.   
— Как замечательно! — она улыбнулась и подняла глаза к небу. Перевалило за полдень. 

Майкрофт посмотрел на мать. Беременная, она походила на какую-то темную Мадонну в своем черном дорогом платье. Такая могла бы родить Темного Мессию, Абсолютного Темного Мага, если бы ему положено было появиться. 

Но это была всего лишь его мать.

— Кто это? — не выдержал он. — Тот, кто должен?  
— Нет, это девочка. Но тоже неплохо, ведь так?  
— Да, конечно, — у Майкрофта было достаточно терпения, чтобы смириться с чудачествами членов своей семьи. 

Матушка посмотрела влево, где еще была видна спина парня с замотанным лицом. 

— Сегодня в лесу опасно. Волки.

Высший Темный кивнул. Действительно опасно.

***

Это была стая волков, злых и очень голодных, с подпаленными огнем шкурами, что могло значить то, что их родной лес пал жертвой пожара. 

Собирая с земли нехитрые пожитки, Йохан не мог понять, что произошло и каким образом звери оказались разодраны на куски. Но определенно где-то должен был быть тот, кто мог. И ему парню оставалось только найти этого кого-то.

**Author's Note:**

> * - Имя Джон в те времена звучало как "Иоаннэс" или "Йоханнес", поэтому я сократил его до более благозвучного варианта.  
> ** - Игра слов "sher-wood" и "sher-lock".


End file.
